


Prendes fuego mi corazón

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Quería algo que fuera bueno por Otabek, por su Beka, y se estaba lentamente dando cuenta del hecho que el kazajo era el único en el mundo que pudiera darle respuestas.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 9





	Prendes fuego mi corazón

**Prendes fuego mi corazón**

Eros.

Yuri se había hecho preguntas sobre eso durante los dos años pasados.

Cuando había oído la música la primera vez, cuando había escuchado a Victor hablar de eso comparándolo con Ágape, había creído que le sentara mejor.

Él tenía pasión, ¿no? Él era _todo_ pasión, sin pensar en el sentido real de las cosas, pues era obvio que Eros debería haber sido suyo, y no Ágape.

Había sido ingenuo por su parte creerlo a quince años, era bastante ridículo ahora; por eso, había dejado.

Yuri no sabía nada de Eros. Él no tenía _nada_ que ver con Eros.

Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo estaba ahí, claro como el agua: demasiado delgado, demasiado femenino, sin nada de particular que podría haber llamado la atención de alguien en él.

No que quisiera la atención de quien fuera, claro. Sólo...

Perdió el aterrizaje en el triple Salchow, como a un novato, y maldijo entre los dientes.

Faltaban meses para el comienzo de la estación, pero sabía qué no iba a ir a ningún lado si no se hubiera concentrado en el patinaje, en vez de que en lo que ocurría en su vida.

Hizo una sonrisita, al pensar que hasta no mucho tiempo atrás el patinaje era _todo_ lo que ocurría en su vida.

“¿Eso era el grande Yuri Plisetsky que fallaba un salto? Me creo que sueño.”

Yuri se inmovilizó por un instante, luego se puso en pie y se giró despacio, echando un vistazo de desdén a Otabek.

“¿Espías la competencia? Tienes que tener más miedo de lo que pensaba.” le dijo, con una sonrisita.

Patinó hacia él, despacio, intentando no mostrar impaciencia.

Porque, diablos, estaba impaciente.

“Espío a mi novio, de verdad.” respondió el kazajo con una sonrisa afectuosa, y en cuanto Yuri fue a mano le acarició el viso, tierno. “¿Eres desentrenado o pensabas en algo en particular?”

Yuri tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces.

En primer lugar había la rabia, porque Otabek debería haber sabido que no era sabio burlarse de él sobre el patinaje. Especialmente después de un error tan tonto.

Además había el hecho que lo último que quería era decirle lo que estaba pensando.

Y por último, bueno. Oír al mayor llamarlo su ‘novio’ todavía le daba una sensación rara al estómago. Agradable, mucho, pero estaba ahí.

“Tiene que haber sido tu presencia nefasta. Eres tanto un pobre patinador que sólo estar aquí contigo me hace un mal efecto.” contestó, cruzando los brazos.

Otabek rio, un sonido increíblemente agradable por el oído de Yuri; especialmente porque probablemente era lo único en el mundo capaz de oírlo tanto a menudo. Aparentemente, el hombre lo encontraba muy divertido, y estaban ya bastante íntimos de no sentir la necesidad de ocultarle nada.

Por eso, al menos, Yuri se sentía increíblemente afortunado.

“Bueno, ¿Qué le vas a hacer? Estoy aquí ahora.” le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. “Y dado que no puedes patinar bien cuando estoy aquí, ¿Qué piensas de dejar para hoy? Pensaba que podríamos ir a mi casa, esta noche. Tu abuelo pasó esta tarde y dejó un montón de pirozhkis.” le informó, la mano todavía ocupada acariciándole la cara, quitándole unos mechones de pelo escapados por la cola.

“Mm.” masculló Yuri, como si le hiciera falta pensarlo. “Déjame probar el Salchow unas veces más y dejo.” negoció, volviendo al centro de la pista. “Pero sepa que sólo vengo por la comida.”

Otabek no lo tomó en serio, aparentemente, porque siguió sonriendo mientras lo miraba, sin perderse ni un momento de Yuri que deslizaba en el hielo, intentando hacer una vez más el maldito triplo Salchow.

*

“¡Ay! ¿Estás intentando ayudarme o matarme, Beka?” dijo Yuri entre los dientes, llevándose una mano a la cara y presionando contra la herida.

Otabek hizo un suspiro teatral, el desinfectante en mano.

“Estoy intentando evitar que esa herida se haga algo serio, Yura. ¿Sabes cuánta gente patina en esa pista cada día? Es llena de gérmenes, estoy seguro que se infectaría si no…”

“Hazlo rápido y punto.” lo interrumpió Yuri. “Y de todas maneras, la culpa es tuya. Te lo he dicho, no deberías haberme mirado mientras me entrenaba.”

Otabek acabó de limpiar la herida y procedió con poner un parche.

“Es muy difícil para mí no mirarte, _balam_ *.” murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos. “Además, no es mi culpa si mi presencia te pone tan nervioso. Deberías trabajar más sobre tu control.”

Yuri estaba muy cerca de tener una crisis.

“¡No me pongo nervioso frente a nadie! No seas ridículo, _dyadya**_. Como mucho estaba demasiado concentrado antes y tú me distrajiste en medio del entrenamiento, pues…” se paró, suspirando.

Por una vez, se sentía demasiado cansado para pelear.

“¿Yura?” lo llamó Otabek, titubeando un poco. “¿Algo va mal? Lleva unas semanas que…” se encogió de hombros. “¿Algo te perturba?”

Bueno, Otabek se había convertido en un hombre completamente diferente por Yuri. Le había permitido al menor de ver su verdadero ser, lo había dejado acercarse más que nadie antes.

Yuri también había cambiado, un poco, haciéndose más alegre y más tendente al buen humor.

A Yuri sólo le habría gustado ser tan confiado como a él, pero era demasiado diferente.

En primer lugar, él había tenido que luchar. Cuando se habían encontrado era realmente demasiado joven, y aunque la diferencia de edad entre ellos no fuera excesiva, se veía.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Otabek había finalmente decidido que ya no era un niño, desde cuando había decidido de darle una posibilidad.

Yuri tenía miedo que iba a quitárselo todo al primer error, pues no tenía intención de hacer ninguno. Podía fallar el Salchow; ahora tenía algo más importante a que aferrarse.

“¿Podemos comer y punto?” murmuró, fingiéndose irritado, dado que era una expresión normal por él. “Me muero de hambre, no almorcé hoy. Y la pérdida de sangre me está mareando.” dijo, indicándose el pómulo.

Otabek titubeó por un momento, pero al final no pareció capaz de negarle de comer.

“Vale, comemos. Voy a tomar los pirozhkis, tú quédate aquí y busca algo interesante en la televisión.” se bajó, dando un beso muy delicado bajo el parche. “De todas formas, yo creo que te haga adorable.” murmuró, dándole un golpecito en la nariz antes de desaparecer en cocina.

Yuri podría haberse derretido.

Maldito, tonto dyadya.

*

Le habría gustado poderse concentrar en la película, en la comida, en cualquier cosa, pero su cerebro aparentemente tenía planes diferentes.

Beka estaba sentado tan cerca de él, un brazo metido distraídamente alrededor de sus hombros, el calor de su piel imposible de ignorar.

Yuri se sentía más frustrado con cada momento que pasaba.

Suspiró, cuidado con no dejarse oír del mayor.

Yuri lo había preguntado a Katsuki, un tiempo atrás. Ni estaba seguro de _que_ le hubiera preguntado, porque había acabado balbuceando algo sobre la edad y Beka y estar íntimo con alguien, per el japonés parecía haber entendido muy bien de que hablaba.

Y mientras el patinador hablaba, Yuri se había dado cuenta que estaba perfectamente inútil: el _otro_ Yuri tenía su idea sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas sólo gracias a Victor, y Yuri no quería nada que le sentara bien a ese viejo. Quería algo que fuera bueno por Otabek, por su Beka, y se estaba lentamente dando cuenta del hecho que el kazajo era el único en el mundo que pudiera darle respuestas.

De repente se alejó de su agarre, bajando el plato con los pirozhkis en la mesa de café y girándose para mirar al mayor, encontrándolo que lo miraba fijo.

“Hola.” dijo Altin, con una sonrisa que sabía sólo un poco a burla. “Me alegro que finalmente decidiste de hablar conmigo.” añadió, tomando el control remoto y apagando la televisión, su atención ahora toda por Yuri.

El ruso quería preguntarle como supiera qué había decidido de hablar, pero renunció; sabía _siempre_ lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, de alguna manera.

Bueno, casi. Si lo hubiera sabido realmente en ese momento, le habría ahorrado mucha vergüenza y la que seguro iba a ser una discusión difícil de sufrir.

“Quiero saber por qué decidiste de estar conmigo.” le dijo, en tono autoritario.

Otabek se salió los ojos, aparentemente sorprendido.

“Oh.” dijo, bastante estúpidamente en la opinión de Yuri. “Pensaba que tu humor tuviera algo que ver con el patinaje o... no lo sé. Problemas con Yakov o Lilia. No creía que se tratara de nosotros.” suspiró y asintió, como para prepararse a la discusión. Curiosamente, pensó Yuri, parecía como cuando se preparaba por una competición. “No entiendo tu pregunta.” le dijo entonces, inclinando la cabeza de un lado, los ojos fijos a Yuri.

El menor puso la mirada en blanco y cruzó los brazos.

“Creía que fuera bastante claro, pero entiendo que tienes dificultades con la lengua.” se burló de él, amargo. “Un día estaba demasiado joven y un día ya no lo estaba. Un día te…” se sonrojó profundamente. “Te acosaba, y de repente elegiste de pararte y encontrarme a mitad del camino. Quiero saber qué fue que te hizo cambiar de opinión.” dijo, intentando ser lo más claro posible. Le hacía falta tomar el camino más largo.

Otabek parecía todavía confuso, pero esta vez respondió.

“No cambié de opinión.” dijo con simplicidad. “No me hacía falta cambiarla. Siempre me gustaste, Yuri, y creo que siempre lo dejé claro. Fui yo, después de todo, quien dio el primer paso en tu dirección.” suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, como luchando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas. “A los quince años uno es muy joven, Yuri. Por favor, intenta ponerte en mis zapatos. Habría sido equivocado.”

Yuri se encogió de hombros; sus brazos ahora estaban a su alrededor, como si intentara protegerse de algo.

“¿Y a los diez y siete uno es viejo?” preguntó, levantando una ceja. “Siempre eres cuatro años más viejo que mí. Yo soy todavía un adolescente. No me parece que haya cambiado mucho.”

Otabek rio, inesperadamente, y asintió.

“En primer lugar, créeme, lo es.” le dijo, acercándose para acariciarle la cara, tierno. “Y de todas maneras, no se trata sólo de eso. Habría esperado más... bueno, al menos hasta que hubieras sido legal. Pero esperé bastante, ¿no crees? Y aunque tenga control cuando patino o me entreno... no pude tener la misma paciencia, contigo no.”

Yuri pareció entender el quid de lo que acababa de decir, aunque habría sido mejor si el mayor hubiera sido un poco más claro.

Se sintió un poco mejor, de todas formas, y un poco más confiado en formular la pregunta siguiente.

“Pues... ¿estás diciendo que me querías?” preguntó, en voz tan baja que dudaba que el mayor pudiera oírlo; pero Otabek se le acercó, puso los brazos en sus hombros y apoyó la frente en la suya.

“Por supuesto que te quería, tonto. ¿Por qué piensas que siempre fui tan cerca de ti?” murmuró, cariñosamente, dándole un rápido beso en los labios. “¿Por qué me preguntas esto, Yura? ¿Hice algo para hacerte dudar del hecho que te quiera?” preguntó después, preocupado.

Yuri volvió a sentirse nervioso, de repente. Le habría gustado salir ahora, insultarlo un poco, acostarse y olvidar como se sentía.

Pero no podía. Ya no.

“Pues, ¿Por qué?” preguntó, intentando mantener la voz tan firme como posible. Se echó atrás, sentándose recto y mirándolo intensamente. “Estamos juntos, ¿no? Sigue diciendo que soy tu novio y que me quieres, pues por qué…” hizo un sonido frustrado, ocultándose la cara entre las manos.

Después de unos segundos sintió a Beka tirarle las muñecas, y encontró una expresión aún más preocupada en su cara.

“Yuri, por favor.” dijo, increíblemente serio. “Me estás haciendo preocupar en serio. Dime lo que te molesta.”

Ahora, en serio. Yuri quería tanto darle un puñetazo. Hacerla toda su culpa, gritar, pegarlo y quizá llorar un poco, por diversión.

En cambio, respiró hondo una vez más, y lo intentó.

“Ni intentas tocarme.” dijo, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. “Nunca vas más allá de besarme, Beka, yo…” hizo una pausa, desconfiado. Estaba intentando armar una argumentación, pero el mayor no le dio tiempo.

“¡Yuri!” dijo, sorprendido. “¡No puedo creer que se trate realmente de esto! Yo…” sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. “Como he dicho, Yura… intentaba esperar que fuera al menos mayor de edad. Aunque no lo llevé a cabo, no significa que no tenga honra. Y diez y siete años, como subrayaste tú, no son muchos más que quince. Yo tengo veinte y uno años, y marca la diferencia, incluso si tú no lo ves.”

Yuri se mordió el interior de la mejilla, para nada confortado.

“Mira, entiendo.” dijo, poniendo su mejor expresión de desdén. “Quiero decir, eres gay. Esto significa que te gustan los hombres. Y yo no…” se encogió de hombros. “No lo soy.”

Otabek hizo una expresión rara, como si quisiera reír, pero no pudiera.

“¿Y qué crees ser?” preguntó, más y más sorprendido. “Entiendo que tus fans puedan estar confundidas, Yura, pero no eres _realmente_ un gato.” se burló de él, algo que le hizo mucho, mucho enfadar al menor.

“¡No seas condescendiente!” escupió las palabras. “Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir, yo…” se indicó el cuerpo. “No soy para nada varonil, ¿no? Soy flaco y torpe, y mi cara es demasiado parecida con la de una chica. La manera como me comporto también es…”

“Yura.” Otabek lo interrumpió una vez más, cogiéndole instintivamente las manos, acariciando el dorso en la que esperaba fuera una manera confortante. “Tienes razón. Soy gay, y me gustan los hombres. Y me gustas tú, un hombre. Pero, en serio, creo que me gustarías incluso si fueras realmente un gato.” ironizó, y se encogió de hombros. “¿Por qué sacas este teme, Yura? No fue un problema hasta ahora, ¿Por qué piensas que sea algo que tiene que ocurrir? Piensas…” ahora parecía él quien tenía problemas con expresarse. “¿Piensas que sea algo que _tenemos_ que hacer, o es algo que sientes?”

Yuri se salió los ojos, tomado por sorpresa.

Pero conocía la respuesta. Llevaba tiempo conociéndola.

“Lo he sentido.” murmuró, lo más honesto posible a pesar de cuanto se sintiera incómodo. “¿Recuerdas el primer día? ¿Cuándo me salvaste de las chicas y me llevaste lejos en tu moto? Yo…” cerró brevemente los ojos, temblando ligeramente por la intensidad del recuerdo. “Lo he sentido entonces, Beka. Y ahora… lo siento cada vez que estamos juntos. Y no puedo evitarlo, porque incluso si me siento atraído por ti, no sé cómo te sientas tú. O, bueno…” chasqueó la lengua, contrariado. “De hecho, lo sé. Quiero decir, mi edad no puede ser la única razón porque no me tocarías ni si tu vida dependiera de eso. Los chicos de mi edad tienen sexo todo el tiempo, ¿pues cuál es el problema?” suspiró. “Pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras, ahora, si no estás atraído por mí... en ese sentido. Si confundiste lo que tenemos con algo que no sientes realmente.” dijo al final, cada palabra como una puñalada en el pecho.

Vio a Otabek temblar, como si fuera enfadado. Lo asustó, y al mismo tiempo pensó que nunca hubiera sido tan hermoso en sus ojos.

No iba a salir con vida.

“Yuri Plisetsky.” dijo entre los dientes, levantando los ojos para mirarlo. “Eres un idiota.” sacudió la cabeza. “Esto es exactamente lo que quiero decir, ¿sabes? _Quiero_ que sea un problema, porque me importa de ti, porque no podría hacer nada que pueda…” se sonrojó y se paró, maldiciendo. “Dijiste que lo sientes desde ese día, ¿verdad?” dijo entonces, calmándose un poco. “Déjame decirte, pues, como me sentí yo todo este tiempo.” volvió cerca de él, sus caras ahora a unos centímetros de distancia. “Cuando sólo era un chico, te había dicho ya que estaba celoso, porque podías hacer cosas que yo nunca podría haber hecho.” contra todos pronósticos, sonrió. “Pero cuando te vi patinar al Grand Prix, Yura…” respiró hondo, lamiéndose el labio inferior. “Eres hermoso, Yura. Eres agraciado, eres elegante, eres delicado. Y tampoco es eso. Eres insolente y terco y grosero, y la manera como lo pones todo de un lado para mí, como hiciste desde el primer día, es mucho más de lo que podría pedirte, porque te querría incluso si me trataras como haces con todo el mundo.” la sonrisa, entonces, se hizo maliciosa. “Y cada vez que me dices algo, cada vez que te miro, cada vez que te veo moverte, que estés patinando o sólo caminando hacia mí…. me haces tener ganas de abrazarte, desnudarte, sentir tu piel contra la mía y cogerte, así como estás.” se rio, avergonzado. “Me excitas, mucho, y ni lo sabes, Yura. Y es parte de tu encanto. Y la razón porque no quiero tocarte es exactamente la que te he dicho. No fue correcto por mi parte no esperar para hacerte mío, pero al menos quiero hacer este aspecto de nuestra relación más honorable. Si puedo.” se echó a reír, como si lo ayudara a descargar la tensión. “Pequeño, pequeño tonto. ¿Cómo puedes no entender que te amo, Yura?”

Y esto fue todo.

Yuri sintió algo completamente nuevo. Sintió sus entrañas retorcerse, se sintió como a punto de vomitar, como si no pudiera mover las piernas, la cabeza ligera.

“¿Qué dijiste?” preguntó, la voz más severa que planeado, como si realmente no creyera haber oído bien.

“Dije que eres hermoso, que eres excitante y que no hay nadie más con quien preferiría estar. Y que te amo. _Men seni jaqsi köremin_ , Yura.”

Si había esperado que eso iba a calmarlo, se equivocaba.

Yuri se lanzó en el mayor, montando a horcajadas de su regazo y llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo como si su vida dependiera de eso.

“Me amas.” dijo contra sus labios, riéndose, eufórico. “Me amas.” repitió, besándolo una vez más.

“Por supuesto que sí.” respondió el kazajo, riéndose. “No sé cómo demonio no te diste cuenta, Yura.”

El menor suspiró, frustrado.

“Era…” se encogió de hombros. “No lo sé. Supongo que no quería creerlo. Me concentré mucho en lo que pensaba hubiera de equivocado en mí, todo lo que podría haberte alejado.”

“Tonto.” murmuró Otabek, dándole otro beso con menos urgencia. “No hay nada equivocado en ti y nada que pueda alejarme. No después de haber pasado todo este tiempo persiguiéndote.”

Yuri rio, y volvió a besarlo. Se dejó llevar completamente, ahora, finalmente sintiéndose bastante confiado de hacer algo con respecto a lo que le había pasado por la cabeza durante los meses pasados. Los años pasados.

Cuando movió las caderas contra de él, de todas maneras, Otabek lo alejó con un gemido.

“Como he dicho, Yura.” dijo entre los dientes, incómodo. “El hecho que te amo no cambia como la pienso.”

“¡No puedes!” se quejó el ruso. “No puedes decir todas esas cosas buenas de mí y luego seguir rechazando de tocarme.” respiró hondo, y le echó un vistazo lascivo. Se le acercó, de manera de tener la boca cerca del oído del mayor. “Te _quiero_ , Beka. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí. Quiero que me toques y quiero tocarte. Yo….” gimió, tomando nota de la manera como el cuerpo de Otabek tembló. “Me hace falta que me folles, Otabek. _Pozhaluysta***_.” le rogó, sin pudor, porque en su mente ya no había razón para avergonzarse de nada. “No soy tan inocente como creías, ¿verdad?” lo provocó después, mordiéndole perezosamente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Otabek sacudió la cabeza, claramente contrariado, aunque Yuri no supiera decir porqué.

“Nunca pensé que fueras _inocente_ , Yura. Siempre supe qué eres descarado.” pareció pensarlo, bastante de hacer esperar a Yuri. “Después de todo, supongo que podemos llegar a un compromiso.” dijo al final, y levantó a Yuri con facilidad, como si no pesase nada, caminando rápido hacia la habitación.

Yuri no había registrado realmente la palabra ‘compromiso’, demasiado involucrado por la dirección que estaba tomando la noche.

Cuando el mayor lo dejó ir en la cama suspiró de beatitud, acogiéndolo listo cuando Otabek se le tumbó encima y volvió a besarlo.

Yuri sintió su sexo presionar contra el estómago, duro, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue gemir, ahora en serio.

“Quiero verte.” dijo Otabek contra sus labios. “¿Dejarás que te vea, Yura?”

Era un hombre completamente diferente, un lado de él que nunca había visto antes; de todas maneras, nunca había parecido tan real, tanto como _su_ Beka como estaba ahora. Yuri se apresuró a asentir, ayudando al mayor mientras le quitaba su ropa, ansiado de deshacerse rápidamente de esa.

De alguna manera, cuando Otabek se alejó y lo miró fijo, sus ojos que devoraban cada centímetro de su piel, no se sintió incómodo. Esos ojos, se enteró, lo hacían sentir hermoso, hacían desaparecer todas sus inseguridades, dejando sitio sólo a cuanto se sintiera feliz, y al crudo deseo que tenía de él.

“Tan hermoso.” dijo Otabek en un susurro, y Yuri no lo dudó ni por un momento.

“Tócame.” imploró, la voz rota. “Quiero que me toques, Beka. _Ahora_.”

Y el mayor lo satisfizo enseguida, como si estuviera esperando su permiso por hacerlo.

Yuri se perdió en la sensación de las manos de Otabek en su cuerpo desnudo, en la manera como sus dedos torturaban cada punto de él, haciéndolo temblar, haciéndole sentir cosas que nunca habría creído posibles.

Cuando se movió abajo para dejar que su lengua recorriera el mismo camino de las manos, el menor se retorció, intentando alejarlo y mantenerlo cerca al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, fue sólo cuando el kazajo alcanzó su erección que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

“¡Beka!” gritó su nombre, levantándose y apoyándose en los codos, mirándolo como si fuera imposible por él dejarle los ojos de encima.

No duró mucho, de todas maneras, y el mayor se alejó, mirándole con los ojos más intensos que Yuri hubiera visto en toda su vida.

“¿Confías en mí, Yura?” preguntó, mortalmente serio.

Yuri gimió, abrumado.

“No es justo.” murmuró. “Eres el único en el mundo a quien le entregaría mi vida.”

Otabek sonrió, y se movió rápido hacia abajo, dejando que las piernas de Yuri se desplazaran encima a sus hombros.

Cuando Yuri sintió la lengua del mayor contra su abertura, _chilló._

“Qué coño...” jadeó, pero no pudo sentirse bastante avergonzado de hacerlo alejar.

“Ssh, _balam_. Déjame.”

Era como infiero y paraíso al mismo tiempo.

La mano de Otabek se movía en su erección como si quisiera distraerlo, pero Yuri no necesitaba ser distraído.

Intentó hacer su mejor para concentrarse en la lengua de su novio que lo tocaba de manera tan íntima, algo a que nunca había pensado, y estaba seguro que no existiera nada mejor que eso.

Con la mano libre, Otabek lo provocó con los dedos también, haciendo espacio por su lengua para que se moviera dentro de él, haciendo volver loco a Yuri, haciéndole tener serias dificultades en quedarse quieto mientras el mayor lo llevaba a la locura.

“Beka... Beka, no... no puedo, yo…” dijo confusamente el ruso, sintiéndose como si hubiera olvidado todas las lenguas que hablaba, inclusa la propia, como si hubiera olvidado quien fuera, consciente sólo de Otabek Altin, ahí entre sus piernas que lo hacía derretir.

Otabek levantó la cabeza una vez más, mirándole con una expresión que mostraba todo lo que le había confesado a Yuri de sentir, todo el amor y toda la excitación, y Yuri se sintió tonto para haberlo dudado.

Casi no se dio cuenta de estar tan cerca; el orgasmo lo tomó por sorpresa, haciéndole arquear la espalda y empujarse contra su novio, gritando todo el placer y la frustración, sintiéndose finalmente como si cada parte de sí fuera en su lugar.

Otabek lo dejó recuperarse por un rato, y cuanto Yuri volvió a mirarlo la sonrisa en la cara del kazajo era lo más lindo que hubiera visto en su vida.

“Te amo.” dijo enseguida, y la confesión así jadeada pareció casi tonta a su oído, pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento. “Te amo, Otabek. Yo…” se paró, incapaz de seguir. Pero, aparentemente, no le hacía falta.

“Lo sé, Yura.” murmuró el mayor, besándole una sien. “Pero es maravilloso oírtelo decir. _Tú_ eres maravilloso. No puedo vivir sin ti. Ya no.”

Yuri sintió el corazón explotar por un montón de razones diferentes, pues sólo intentó apagar el cerebro y disfrutar la suave sensación del orgasmo, del amor que sentía, del toque caliente de los brazos de Otabek a su alrededor.

“Pues.” dijo después de un rato, levantándose y mirándolo con una sonrisita. “¿Decidiste que si tú no tienes gratificación sexual está bien estar así conmigo?” preguntó, levantando una ceja.

“¿Quién dijo que no tengo gratificación sexual?” respondió listo el mayor, y sacudió la cabeza. “Pero, bueno. Sí.” se le acercó, besándolo otra vez. “Te amo, Yura. Y tengo la intención de dejarte descubrir lentamente cuánto. No voy a hacer nada de prisa.”

“Mh.” comentó el menor, sonriendo. “Me das un poco a la vez. De hecho, es una buena estrategia. No lo habría esperado de un viejo tonto como a ti.”

Se giró en su abrazo, dejando que su espalda adhiriera contra el pecho de Otabek, mientras los brazos del mayor estaban todavía apretadas a su alrededor.

“Nunca voy a dejarte ir, Yura. Será mejor que te acostumbres.” le murmuró al oído, y aunque Yuri no pudiera verlo, sabía qué sonreía. Una de esas sonrisas. Las que sólo eran por Yuri, y por nadie más en el mundo.

“Nunca voy a irme. Tú acostúmbrate a esto.” respondió rápido, y sonaba tanto como una promesa como una maravillosa amenaza.

Iba a quedarse ahí. Sintiéndose amado, sintiéndose entero. Sintiéndose hermoso.

Sintiéndose como si su lugar fuera a lado del viejo tonto que amaba.

*cariño 

**viejo

***por favor


End file.
